


No Longer Human

by Darkdorkchan (Raburabusama)



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bondage, F/M, Nasty boy Kou, Nude Photos, Physical Abuse, Vampire Sex, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raburabusama/pseuds/Darkdorkchan
Summary: Wanted to write something nasty for a change and Kou can serve a flavour of nasty no other trash vampire can. An one shot pwp of him toying with a desperate girl.
Relationships: Mukami Kou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	No Longer Human

You had always been jealous of the types of people who had the courage to go out there, try to make themselves seen, chase after dreams no matter how unreachable and fleeting they were. This was a nasty little jab in your chest whenever you spied that familiar gaggle of girls surrounding, no besieging, the new golden idol of your school. Not a shred of hesitation in them as they formed an impenetrable circle of beauty around the transfer student Mukami Kou. None of them could have him, but there they were angling for a chance regardless and keeping others at the exact same distance from him.  
The object of their attention seemed to be thoroughly enjoying their devotion showering them with his radiant smiles and kind words. Though, sometimes, you thought you spied a hint of strain in that smile as the admirers never gave him a moment’s peace in the hallways, but it was gone as soon as you thought you saw it. And, no, you didn’t spend a lot of time spying on him and his fan girls, they just happened to catch your attention often when the whole entourage made their way about school. It was hard to miss really, the girls were loud and so was Kou; he was a singer after all.  
Nor did you really want to join Kou’s perimeter, it seemed like a world far too stressful for any person of sound sanity. Beneath the laughter and camaraderie you knew lied a rotting world of desperation, where each member of the circle tried their best to destroy her competition, but too afraid to break the status quo and try to take Everyone’s Kou-kun for herself.

So, it was rather pleasant to be there gazing upon him occasionally from afar, the two of you weren’t even in the same class, and not attract any attention to your humble person. Kou was a stunning piece of work to rest your weary eyes on: his smiles were like the first real rays of spring sun after a long winter, not to mention his angelic voice, that you were rather familiar with after buying all his CDs online. But no one knew that, either. At least you hadn’t plastered your walls with his pictures or anything embarrassing like that.

Life was going pretty well in the dog eat dog world of school, until… Well, it was a genuinely ordinary day. You were making your way to cafeteria the when you spied Kou and his fans from across the hall. This time, though, your gaze met that of Kou just for an instant while you were ghosting past them. It was a sudden electrifying jolt, for a wink you existed for him, and the experience was both terrifying and dizzying. Quickly he turned his attention away, his girls prattling on blissfully unaware, lucky for you. The unlucky part was how it felt as if Kou had in that instant read each and every adoring and less than virtuous thought you had ever entertained of him in the privacy of your mind. Your legs felt like jelly and your heart was galloping mad with just that moment’s encounter. It was nothing, you repeated to yourself, you didn’t exist for those beautiful people and he had forgotten about you as soon as his attention had been dragged away by one of his girls, you reassured yourself. Still, you had lost your appetite and ability to focus on the lessons for the day, only slowly regaining your composure after a few days to cooling off and hiding away from Kou and his gang.  
Soon you were back to business as usual, nothing had really changed, and no deranged fan girls came at you with knives brandished. Kou was still beautiful and oblivious to your adoration, as he was oblivious to the one-sided love of dozens of girls at your school, surely. Next time your gazes accidentally met at the hallways you just turned your eyes away the image of nonchalance, because it was nothing. It. Was. Nothing. Maybe he had sent a flash of a genial smile to your direction, but it was nothing either, he was Everyone’s idol, kind to all girls in school.

These here memories rolled like a roiling river in your head, as you were at present being pinned to one of the nondescript bookshelves of the school library by none other than the object of your secret desires. This had to be a delirium, delusion. You had fallen and hit your head. Probably dying.  
“I’ve seen you peeping, little mouse.” The mirage purred near your ear, sounding way too real. He smelled so sweet, too enticing, and worse even was that you felt _him._ His arm next to your head, the tilt of his hips as the looming presence of his body bent over yours only inches away. He was quite tall enough for that. Looming.  
“I know what a little mouse like you wants.” His voice was sweeter still. Your head was spinning and your body had forgotten how it went about breathing, only sickly little whimpers escaped your throat. Feebly you tried to, you weren’t sure what you tried, but you grabbed onto his arm near the shoulder. It was concretely real, your palm tingled like mad when your skin was only few layers of cloth away from Kou.  
“I-, ahh, Kou-kun, I–” You were blabbering to his face, which was so close you could see each carefully tousled strand of golden hair, the glow of his cerulean blue eyes. They sparkled like gems, oh wait was the other changing colour? No, it was just how the mere act of uttering his name aloud made your vision dim, made this so much more real, because he was still there.  
“I’m sorry” You whispered, though, you weren’t exactly sure what you were apologizing for. It made him giggle and press closer. Who knew staying at the library to do your homework would backfire like this?  
“That bad, huh?” He cooed, tone telling he knew each thought you’d ever had of him. Slinking away seemed impossible, but your eyes fluttered shut to keep you from fainting out of sheer terror.  
“Now don’t try to hide.” His playful voice acquired a sudden steely edge, your eyes snapped back open only to spy him lean closer to peck your lips. Then he kissed you again, slower this time and your eyes slid shut again with a horrifyingly needy sound escaping you. Your entire body was wracked with tingling arousal, you were both numbed and agitated with it, your head spinning with a chaos you could not ever hope to tame.  
His lips were cool, and tongue too, when it slipped between your greedily opening lips. His fingers tangled into your hair at the nape of your neck as he pressed you flush into the shelves. It hurt but there was nothing that could’ve shook you awake from this feverish dream. The kiss was sloppy, and you pressed back into him frantically taking as much as he would give. All too soon he broke away, dodging your clumsy attempt at another kiss.  
He pushed himself farther away basking in the shine of the needy face you knew you were making. Your entire body felt like it was in flames, and the throb between your legs threatened to steal their strength right from under you.  
“Girls like you are the most fun.” He whispered, and you were trapped there in his gaze.  
“You’ll kindly keep this sort of thing a secret from all to guard it as your very own treasure.” He was untangling from you and you couldn’t make yourself cling onto him for you had shown yourself to be quite pitiful enough already.  
“And if you didn’t, no one would believe you anyway.” The cruel edge to his sublime voice was like a knife carving your flesh, but strangely his degrading words just fanned the arousal within you. Or maybe it was just the fact that this golden god descended upon your mundane school had taken a passing interest in a smidgen of dust such as yourself and it was enough to drive you insane for him.  
“I-I–” You tried to retort, not sure what you wanted to convey to him as the maelstrom in your head was beyond the realm of words.  
“But it is a good trade right?”  
“Yes?” you didn’t follow his train of thought at all. His eyes brightened at your affirmative regardless, palm caressing your hair like you were a pet cat.  
“Hehe, good girl!” he planted one last lighting quick kiss on your cheek, and was going before you could react.  
“Bye bye~” he waived a cheery singsong farewell to you and vanished from your woozy eyesight altogether. Bonelessly you fell back against the shelf hiding your burning face while that short kiss replayed in your head like a broken record. Nothing had ever felt so good, tears pricked your eyes. It was real, it had happened, for you it was real. He had chosen to toy with you out of all the needy girls ghosting his steps, never to even mention the throng of fan girls that flocked around him. They had in their brazenness made themselves untouchable, and for a bit you felt a vindictive sort of glee towards those beauties all of whom you had bested.

Your experiences with one Mukami Kou were far from over, though. Over the next few weeks you often saw him in passing, heat surging within you at the mere thought of his kiss while he flittered past you like you were air. But there were times, moments late in the school day, where he might appear before, or behind you, to take a kiss or two, to savor your desperation for him like a fine treat.  
You realized quickly that you were haunting the school after hours, doing all your homework there and lingering at the yard in the faint hope he might have a need of you. You felt beyond pathetic every time you caught yourself doing this, but couldn’t help yourself, the need of him had already poisoned you. There was no escape. To make things worse this humiliating situation managed to excite you, too, everyone knew Kou was untouchable, beyond the reach of mere mortals and probably most school demigods too. Being his private little toy aroused you in ways that you had not previously thought possible.

  
You had almost gotten used to this cat and mouse game, even if it was a warped game of the mouse doing its best to present itself to the cat, when one day surprised you with a small folded note hidden in your pencil case. You had not an inkling as to how he could’ve hidden it there, but you were sure it was from Kou. The only thing written on it was “after school, gym equipment storage”. Nothing else, even the handwriting was nondescript. Excitement and anxiety fluttered within you for the rest of the day, warping it into sluggish torture.  
After a veritable eternity the last bell rang, freeing most of the students to go home. You, as the class caretaker of the week, still had to run some incredibly annoying errands that took all too long to get over with. At least you spied Kou’s inner circle of girls leaving the school grounds while you impatiently waited for your teacher to check the class logbook. The sight of them made your heart flutter again, you, not them, not any one of them, were invited to a secret tryst. Your mouth tried to twist itself to a triumphant grin, and you knew your cheeks were glowing red. Even the teacher worried that you might be developing a fever when she finally dismissed you to spend your weekend.

Trying for absolute stealth you crept to the gym hall. Luckily night school meant that it was rather dark, the only sources of light being a round moon gazing coldly down and a smattering of weak streetlamps here and there. Very few chances of any stray members of faculty spotting you, and no one did. You were grateful for you were already so frantic you were sure forming a coherent sentence would be nigh impossible by now.  
With clammy palms you pulled the sliding door to the storage open and slipped in, sure the roaring of your blood was loud enough to wake the dead. The storage was illuminated faintly by the sole light bulb of the windowless room. And there he lounged, none other than Mukami Kou himself, on one auditorium chair stolen from the neat stacks at the end of the room. The air was thick with the leathery-sweaty smell of ancient sports gear. He looked bored and less fluffy, more dangerous, than you were used to.  
“What took you so long?” he demanded as the door behind you slid shut.  
“I was on class d-duty, I’m sorry.” Nervously you even bowed to him. By the time you lifted your gaze he was right before you. Soundlessly, instantaneously, it made your heart leap and you gasped.  
“Making a busy guy like me wait, you’ve got some nerve.” He sounded more than a bit annoyed with you, and he was close.  
“I’m sorry!” You squeaked, like a little squeaky toy.  
“You’ll make it up to me, won’t you?” Kou was purring now, leaning closer, guiding you away from the door and against the wall with his body. His voice was like rose honey, silky sweet and hazy pink, you wanted to give him everything he could wish for if it would make his annoyance disappear.  
“Yeah, I will” You whispered, nodding with nervous eagerness, your whole body longing for the touch of his soft fingers, his cool lips, “anything.”  
“In this life there’s only giving and taking” he was whispering voice lazy like a cat’s now, all that edge gone, “but I’m nice, kind.” His hands were on your shoulders, gently stroking them in circular motions, and you were melting, hanging on his every word.  
“Which means~ I won’t only take, for I will give you everything your little heart desires.” His hand slid lower and pressed onto your chest, on top of your hammering heart. Your breathing was already going ragged as his leisure touch incited your desire. You were nodding, no longer trusting your voice, nodding to give him all he could want.  
“In exchange I will trust you with a secret to protect, okay?” he whispered, words ending at your lips. Finally stilling your frantic movements he descended upon you, into a hungrier kiss than ever before. The hand on your chest quickly found its way around your back. Kou pulled you closer, flush against him. Whining you returned his kiss, grinding into his body each cell howling to be closer to him, as close as he would let you. Teasingly he planted quick, sweeping kisses against your panting mouth inciting you into a meek frenzy. He laughed, but you couldn’t make yourself stop.  
“What a face you’re making!” His eyes glittered with mirth like jewels, “My secret, don’t you want to hear it?” He bit your lower lip, it stung, more so than you expected. It was enough to bring some sense into your hazy head.  
“Y-yeah” You stammered, trying to find some shred of calm within you.  
“Do you promise to keep it safe?” Kou was teasing you again, but it was okay, as long as he kept kissing you like that everything was okay.  
“I-I promise.”  
Kou’s hands were again on your shoulders, keeping you in check.  
“Good girl,” he murmured softly, continuing “You see, Kou-kun here is no longer human, he is a vampire.”  
He smiled wide, but the grin was emptier than before. You were about to laugh and dismiss his joke, but something in his tone gave you pause. Not to mention that his canines looked sorta long, now that you gave them attention.  
“And tonight Kou-kun is incredibly~ thirsty.” His fingers meshed back into your hair tilting your head, while the other hand was slipping your school uniform jacket from your shoulder. You squirmed excitement draining into fear.  
“W-wait, Kou-kun!” You protested. His grip was a lot stronger than before. His voice, too, was steely:  
“You promised.” His cold lips, they had always been cold belatedly you realized, were already on your neck. “It’ll be good.”  
His words proved to be true, all of them. He was a vampire, for the piercing pain in your neck could’ve not come from a human’s bite. You felt your blood gush forth, hot, into that cold mouth. You wanted to scream but only managed a pathetic little whimper, clinging to Kou’s shoulders. The pain subsided quickly as a hot tinge of pleasure sparked within the agony of being so impaled.  
You moaned out his name, pleading, but for what you didn’t know. You felt him chuckle against your skin as if to say, “you see?” The dissonance was just too much, your vision swam with sparks and you felt like you were falling, into the pain and into the pleasure until everything went black.

“Typical little mouse girl.”  
You came to a familiar voice. Everything was dark, and you were cold, aching here and there. Groaning you tried to get up only to realize your hands were bound behind your back with something hard biting to the tender flesh of your wrists. Panic made you jolt to full wakefulness; you saw Kou sitting on top of a high pile of gymnastic mats. He was leaning to his knee, looking down at you coolly. You on the other hand were laying on the storage room floor.  
“K-Kou-kun?” With a tremble in your voice you asked, fearing even to look at him, but look you did. He was smiling down at you, a redness on his lips that must’ve been your blood. He was still so beautiful it broke your heart to even look. A vampire, a real vampire.  
“We have a deal now.” The weight of his words did not escape you as he nimbly leaped down to stand next and above you. Adrenaline was singing in your blood. Your body wanted nothing more than to flee this monster, but your traitorous mind was still unable to tear your gaze away from him. The panic warped into arousal one frantic beat of your heart after another as the object of your desires loomed motionless above you. Again, it seemed as if his left eye flashed red for an instant, but his face was in shadow so you couldn’t be certain. His smile returned, cutting sharp like a knife’s edge and as merciless.  
“I knew it.”  
He lifted his foot, pressing it against your chest and he forced you to your back. Your heaving breaths pushed against the sole of his shoe as he kept pressing you to the floor, your straining hands shooting jolts of agony from under you. Yet, to your eternal shame, you felt a heat rekindling within your hips, sending tingling waves coursing through your body as you lay there trapped beneath his foot. Kou kept studying your reactions, stepping harder until you felt the pain of his weight cracking your ribs.  
“What a little slut you are.” He laughed mockingly, finally lifting his foot away from you only to kick your thighs apart to stand in between them. Your pleated skirt was riding higher and higher as you had writhed beneath him. You tried to bring your knees back together, tears of shame dripping out between your eyelashes.  
“Please, Kou-kun, I–” You begged him, trying to get yourself under control.  
“Yes?” His voice was again full of fake compassion.  
“Please stop” You whined, knees rubbing against his shins in your vain attempt to writhe away from him.  
“Hey, hey~, I’m only giving you what you want” He cooed, kicking you back down as you tried to squirm up. “You like this” His singsong tone was playful, and you sobbed trying to crawl the other way.  
“N-no.” Painfully you managed to get your legs beneath yourself, to try and get up. Kou was fluttering around you like an amused moth, waiting for you to almost make it up only to kick you in the ribs to tumble you back down. It hurt enough to hitch your breath.  
“That was for lying.” His voice was a jeering song that sent shivers down your spine, and you were ever so glad you face was rubbing into the floor so he couldn’t see.  
“I’m not–”  
“Get real, little mouse.” He said like he knew, and he probably did. You sobbed to the floorboards, why did have to be like this? Why were you like this?  
“Say it.” The tip of his shoe was under your shoulder and forcefully he flipped you back over. Your brain was a jumble of disconnected thoughts, unable to tie any string together for a single sentence.  
“Huh?” Was the best you could do. You felt another sharp jab of pain in your side, and suddenly Kou’s weight was on your chest crushing you, his face close to yours as he lifted you from the lapels of your jacket.  
“That you’re one of those little sluts who want to be hurt, treated like trash.” His tone was decidedly light, but the fire in his eyes scared like you hadn’t imagined the radiant Kou-kun to be capable of. His left eye was indeed shining red. You couldn’t fathom what it all meant, but his weight on top of you, the pain all of it, you didn’t want it to, but it did turn you on. Shameful, you nodded meekly, biting your lip. Kou let out a questioning noise at the back of his throat.  
“Tr-rue, it is true.” Kou’s face broke into his signature brilliant smile, and with all the cheer back in his voice he praised you:  
“See! It wasn’t so hard was it!” Gently he lowered you back to the floor, even if your arms were in agony with his weight on top of you.  
“And a girl like you won’t be satisfied with this little, but don’t worry, Kou-kun will take good~ care of you!” His palm caressed your wet cheek, gentle now, like his smile. He bent down to kiss you, a feather light touch that sent another sort of pleasure jolting within you. When he rose back to his haunches he had a carpet knife in his hand, and the clicking of the blade emerging froze the blood in your veins. You wondered if it was indeed your heart’s true desire to die here tonight.  
Kou’s eyes sparked with delight when you paled under him, eyes going wide in terror. Frantic little whimpers escaped you even if you tried your best to keep still.  
“Don’t worry, baby, I’m not some weirdo who gets his kicks carving girls up with a knife, I’m kind.” But he did lower the released blade to your chest, and you squirmed despite yourself.  
“Shh, stay still or I will cut you by accident.” Playfully he chided you, and you realized he meant to cut open the buttons of your shirt.  
“Please, Kou-kun… please don’t.” His expression turned sour as soon as your whisper was out, frantic you corrected yourself: “The buttons, how… How will I got home if, if I don’t have any buttons left on my shirt?” Kou paused in thought.  
“You’re right.” He nodded, starting to unbutton your shirt with the knife still in hand. It proved out to be a more trying task than he had bargained for, and by the third button he was cursing under his breath. Finally he snapped and ripped almost all of the rest open with sheer force. The adorably focused Kou-kun of a second before vanished with the flying buttons.  
“Ugh, I fucking hate these annoying things!” He growled, the frown disappearing as his face illuminated into another smile.  
“Surprisingly cute bra you got.”  
Mortification frothed in your throat and you winced, trying to hide your flushing face behind your hair. Kou’s cold fingers were tracing the lace flowers unabashed. Goose-bumps rose on your exposed skin wherever his fingers brushed you, it felt too good, too dirty. You should be struggling to get away, not opening to his touch like… Your thought cut short when you felt the sharp, cold edge of the carpet knife brush the middle of your chest.  
“Bet you’re all cute beneath this thing, too!” With a snap he cut the bra clean in two, eliciting a startled little scream out of you. He didn’t cut your flesh, like he had promised, but that was of little solace to you now as you felt the cold air against your bare breasts. Your scream turned into a garbled mess of shame as Kou’s fingertips ghosted teasingly over your hardening nipples. You squeezed your eyes shut, not able to look him in the eyes when his fingers turned into palms pressing against the softness of your flesh. And you did pathetically moan when he pinched each nipple in turn, chuckling at your embarrassing reactions.  
“Warm, and cute.” He praised you and you shook your head, still refusing to meet his gaze.  
“How about opening them eyes?” But you failed to comply.  
A familiar sound snapped your head up: the shutter sound of a cell phone camera, accompanied with a flash. Your eyes widened in shock, Kou was holding his phone angled to your torn clothes and snapped another of your exposed chest. Indignation was what should’ve flared within you, or terror, but instead a heat swelled within you.  
“Haha, what an ugly face your making!” he laughed, free hand roaming again on your skin. He took a third picture twisting your nipple hard enough to hurt. You moaned out at that, writhing there beneath him, trying to buck him away or just seeking more friction to your aching body wracked with arousal.  
“K-kou-kun” you pleaded. “N-no.”  
“Don’t worry, it’s not like I’m going to upload them to my twitter or anything.” he laughed, voice light like it was just some passing joke he was making. “Just making little memories”  
He brushed your hair out of your face. Despite yourself you looked at him, into that sweet smile he had on his face, sitting there on top of you leaning close, the phone still in his hand. Gently he caressed your cheek, his thumb tracing your lower lip. You hated this, no, you hated yourself, for the knowledge he would keep evidence of your bound body aroused you. Your pussy was throbbing with how badly you wanted Kou, wanted him to go on. You dragged in a trembling breathy moan. Kou took the opportunity to slide the pad of his thumb against your tongue, your breath hitched at how obscene you were being, but there was no stopping anymore. Moaning louder you sucked it in, accompanied by Kou’s pleased laughter, and another flash of his camera. The skin of his finger rubbed deliciously against your tongue.  
“You have a surprising knack for this.” He praised you voice low, rubbing his digit against your tongue for a bit, then yanked his hand away. He pressed your head back to the floorboards forcing you still, when his own mouth planted a wet kiss onto your collarbone. His mouth was cold, but nonetheless it ignited your flesh into shivers of anticipation, you wanted to feel his fangs again.  
“Can’t keep yourself in check, wanting my bite again?” echoing your thoughts he sneered against your skin kissing lower, so gentle, too slow, “I wonder if your blood tastes sweeter from your tits.”  
His words made you choke, but they didn’t stop you from pressing up against his mouth, giving yourself to him. Happy to comply Kou ran his tongue all the way to the tip of your left nipple, only to suck it all into his mouth, and bite down.  
It hurt, only barely were you able to keep still so that his fangs wouldn’t tear your flesh, mouth releasing an incoherent stream of pleas and curses. Quickly the pain subsided again under a wave of euphoria, as dizzying as before, but somehow you kept your wits together and didn’t faint again. The pleasure he was giving you was heady like a drug, it swallowed the pain in your twisted arms, muting all but the frenzied song of your blood. Kou swallowed, then again, moaning against your burning flesh.  
“Ahhh, so good, much sweeter” he murmured after he let you go, licking the wounds shut. “Not enough.”  
He bit down again, but this time higher on your shoulder seeking places that would yield him more blood. His fangs felt like they were scraping against you bones and sinews, but you could take the pain as Kou’s golden head rested almost against your chin so you could kiss his soft hair, and smell the sweetness of his shampoo. A vampire using such a cute smelling shampoo, the juxtaposition felt dizzying, but soon such coherent thoughts were swept away as his fangs found the crook of your neck again, not to mention how deftly his agile fingers toyed with your tits while he drank you.

He got up to his feet leaving you panting on the floor, he was nigh purring you heard, and the fact you had made him that happy made your chest swell. As his weight finally disappeared you eagerly rolled onto your side to give your aching hands some respite. They were hurting enough to bruise, and your shoulders complained with the unnatural position they had been forced into.  
“Looks painful.” Kou’s tone was again mocking, but you only nodded against the floor, not trusting your mouth with words. You heard him move around you, lift your bound wrists a bit to get a better look, let them fall again to the floor, until he stopped behind you. A fresh wave of arousal washed over you. He was humming a cheery tune, one of his hit songs you realized, as his palm settled on your hip. Nervously you twisted around enough to catch his eyes, pale blue they glittered in the dim light as he beamed another of his signature smiles at you.  
“Ne, are your panties as cute?” His hand slipped beneath the hem of your skirt to lift it, you yelped in surprise and feebly tried to squirm. Kou’s fingers quickly found the waist of your tights, he pulled, harder when your weight proved resistant to him. The thin material ripped as his nails dug in, and quickly he had pulled them down to your knees. In your writhing to resist this undressing you had only managed to help him undress you.  
“A matching pair, you are a little lady after all!” you heard him laugh behind you and nearly ready to die of humiliation you dug your face back into the floor. His palm felt freezing caressing your burning hot thighs, frantic beat of your heart was thrumming in your chest as you tried to swallow down this new wave of shame. Kou wouldn’t, of course, let you, and he relished your ragged moan as he ran his fingertip against the fabric of your panties, between your twitching legs, deeper as they opened for him.  
“Pretty hot in here” and he pressed harder, with two fingers now, sliding them against the dampening cotton of your panties, you were gasping for air as his ministrations left spasming need in their wake. Before you had had nearly enough, his fingers vanished, only to reappear at the waist of your panties.  
“Let’s get rid of these” briskly he yanked again and you found yourself unable to try and escape anymore. The fact that he could and would see your pussy with you tied and bruised before him, and how soaking wet it was sent a degrading thrill through your body. The undeniable fact of how much his violence had served to arouse you, you could feebly deny him with words, but your body was unable to try even that.  
“Waoo~” He exclaimed, but in such a subdued tone it was clear he was rather unsurprised “what a lewd little thing you are~” He pulled your panties all the way down to your mid-thigh, stopping there so you’d have even more hardships trying to move.  
Your pussy made an obscenely wet sound as Kou slowly ran a finger against your slimy folds, then two, spreading you lust. You were panting again writhing to get him to touch you more, harder. Slowly, painfully so, he finally pushed one finger into your swollen, slick hole. He let out an appreciating sound as the coldness of his finger sank into your heat, your walls twitched eagerly, greedy for more.  
You were whining his name beneath the curtain of your hair, begging him for more. A familiar sound of his phone camera shook you again, you couldn’t believe he was taking pictures of _that!_  
“Please, please, stop.” You wanted to deny him, deny yourself, this was not what you were supposed to be. Futile, of course.  
Happily he hummed at your insincere protests. More slimy sounds as his well lubricated fingers found your clit, and gently stroked it. Your body jerked against the sparkling bursts of pleasure, opening to him more, you were practically panting now.  
“You’re this wet for me, huh?” He teased “or does it just make your pussy this slick, getting kicked around on the floor by a guy?”  
Thus far your retorts had been but halting little attempts, but now a vehement denial escaped your lips:  
“Nno! I– just, ahhhnh” but it broke into a moan as his fingers slipped back into you, deeper, “only you!” It could be only him. You were trying to crawl up to your knees, get your legs under you only to offer yourself to him. Oh, how you wanted it, wanted him to fuck you here on the dirty floor of the storage room, wanted his dick inside you. As if reading your mind Kou laughed under his breath, his fingers slipping out of you:  
“Oh, you’re going to need to do better than this to earn that privilege.” he wiped his fingers clean of your juices on the inside of your skirt. Same hand grabbed the back of your jacket dragging you up to an awkward sitting position, the seams of your panties ripped, but they stayed intact. Hastily you got your knees under you, not wanting your throbbing pussy to rub against the dusty floor. Kou was standing before you studying your weak struggling, a ghostly smile adoring his lips. Never had you thought the opportunity to gaze upon him from this angle would come, he looked every bit as glowing as you felt wan and tainted.  
He didn’t need to say a thing, you knew and thirsted. Eagerly you scooted closer while he was just opening his trousers, heavy lidded eyes amused at your enthusiasm. He hummed satisfied as your warm lips eagerly circled his half hard dick to suck it in clumsily. You wanted to taste him, feel his cock against your tongue, make him moan out your name. Instead it was you who moaned against his silky length when Kou’s fingers tangled into your hair, guiding your head.  
“That’s a good girl.” He whispered, sounding hoarse for the first time. Pride and lust surged in your chest. You wanted more of that. Trying to find a way to force more out of him you licked the underside of his rapidly hardening dick, pulling away only to swallow as much of him as you could possibly take, which was not nearly enough. He did moan at that, his voice the sweetest music you had ever heard, so much sweeter than his playfully dirty songs. Unlike them, this was real, as were his soft fingertips rubbing into your scalp leading you to his rhythm. His hips were making tiny motions to meet the hotness of your mouth. He kept giving you little morsels of praise, inciting you further, thrusting deep enough to make you gag but not letting you slow down.  
“Ahhh, fuck” He swallowed a loud moan, “like that, ahhh, so hot, just like that!” with a heady glee you felt him tilt closer to his edge. His mouth was losing control and an endless string of dirty talk was pouring from his lips like oil into your fire. Every disgusting name he called you, you took in as your own, for him you’d be a slut, whore, anything he wanted. One last broken moan escaped him as he tore your head away from his hips by the hair, with his free hand he stroked his dick. Finally you saw it, all of it, as he came dick spasming in his hand and shooting his come over your face, over your breasts and torn clothes. You were at the edge of your own orgasm just from listening his moaning and feeling his lust coat your skin.  
“I like that look on you.” He said at last between gasps for air, orgasm finally subsiding. With his fingers were still tangled in your hair he forced you to lean back even more to have a better look. You winced at the pain, gazing him in fear of this madness, and even more in the fear of it being over.  
“Don’t worry, I can go on all night if I feel like it.” He smiled crookedly down to you, finally releasing you hair only to push you back on the floor. Your bound arms protested being so crushed again, like a fish you squirmed there under his eyes looking for a position that didn’t hurt.  
“Turn around.”   
His cold semen was slippery between your skin and the floor as you rolled obediently over, face first into the floor. Your pussy was dribbling ooze after the wild arousal of sucking Kou’s dick and now you spread your knees as wide as your tearing panties allowed to open yourself up to him.  
“Like a little bitch in heat” He mocked you, palm sliding against your sex as he bent over you. Moaning loud you thrust your hips back, begging. But he wouldn’t give you what you most hungered for yet. Instead he rubbed his cock, still as hard as ever, teasingly against your flesh bending further, pulling your jacket down, growling like some animal himself. His voice was fire, even when his sharp fangs were cold searching for the skin of the nape of your neck under your hair and clothes. Spine bending for him you let him sink his fangs into your flesh, eager for another slice of the ecstasy only he could give.  
“Ahhh, your blood keeps getting better.” He moaned into your hair and you were whining with tears of pleasure and frustration stinging your eyes.  
“Please, Kou, please” he kissed the back of your head, hands propping him up on each side of your shoulders, his dick rubbing teasingly, lazily, against your pussy, the tip ghosting your entrance  
“I like your honesty” He whispered there into your desperate writhing “Do you want it?”  
“Yes!” you sobbed.  
“You want my dick?”  
You could only let out a wordless growl of indignation at his tormenting, fury mixing into your lust. You tried to force him up from where he was pinning you to the floor, but it was futile. He was so much more stronger than you, much stronger than he looked and his silvery laughter echoed in your impotent rage.  
Finally, he heaved himself up, cold hands finding your hips, forcing them still as he angled his dick to your entrance. His first thrust was languid, he let you feel him slowly filling you as your tortured flesh twitched around him. You felt ready to faint with the sheer ecstasy of having him, you were chanting his name in the vain hope it would incite him to fuck you faster, but he kept on with his tortuously slow pace for a bit just to drive you crazy.  
“Mmhhh, yeah, louder, squeal for me.” Kou praised you. Slowly he picked up his pace, cursing under his breath as your walls contracted around his cock. You tried to match his rhythm with a high pitched moan for each of his violent thrusts.  
He wasn’t in for a long drawn out love making, instead he fucked you hard and fast, skin slapping against skin. You were so close to the edge it didn’t take him much effort to fuck an embarrassingly loud orgasm out of you. He laughed at your desperate moans, your wanton hips rubbing into his as you rode your ecstasy. He wasn’t nearly done with you, ramming into your abused sex without an iota of mercy after your high waned. It hurt, but you were too far gone to even try to escape him, you wanted to feel it, feel him fill you up with his come.  
Soon he too lost his rhythm, tremulous moans growing louder as he got closer to his peak. His hands held onto your hips with bruising force as your hips squirmed alternating between trying to escape the overwhelming pain laced pleasure and meeting his movements with equal fervour, until he finally tipped over. You savored the cold spasms of his dick as he filled your insides, not to mention his loud moans brushing into your hair. At last he fell on top of you as spent as you.

After a soft, glowing silence, you started feeling the aches of your abused body as the pleasure of being thus used by Kou started to dwindle.  
“Don’t worry.” Kou whispered, voice gentle against your shoulder “a vampire can’t get a human girl pregnant.” With that he heaved himself off from you, your heart stopping for three beats at least when the implications of his words dawned to your hazy brain. With more gentleness he hauled you to a sitting position, on top of his lap, softening cock still inside you.  
His hands were softly caressing you, keeping you close in a gentle embrace, roaming over your sticky breasts, over the last few shreds of your shirt still intact, down to trace the angles of your hips. A heat flared inside at his touch but it was a sluggish one, your brain felt like it had melted into jelly, your body nigh paralyzed with all it had endured. Kou was breathing to your sweat damp hair slowly, seemingly as far gone as you. His sweet scent was as enchanting as ever, and still so inappropriate for a blood drinking monster it made your clouded mind trip over itself.  
Finally his softening cock slipped out of you and you felt how his come dribbled after it. It felt so obscene you gasped. That gasp warped into a moan as Kou’s cool fingers pushed against that slimy mess, against the hotly throbbing memory of your sex.  
“Ahnn, you human girls are the best.” He in turn moaned against your back, hugging you close as you weakly twisted there overstimulated flesh complaining at the lightest of his touches, “so soft, warm.”  
He sounded ready to fall a sleep there under you but his hand kept idly toying with your pussy, spreading the white slime of your mixed lust all over your thighs. You leaned into his coldness, trying to give him all the warmth he needed, and resting there you realized his chest was still. No heartbeat to match your own, it chilled your bones even as he was breathing against your sweaty neck.  
Wearily he grumbled against your shoulder just as your lust began to reawaken: “Too late for another go, your fault for being late.” With that he pushed you off from his thighs to kneel on the floor. Again you heard the clicking sound of his carpet knife, and your hands were snapped free. They were so numb your arms just fell to your sides, immobile.  
“We really gotta do this sometime again!” his playful tone was back, as was the dazzling glimmer of his pale blue eyes you noted as you turned around to look at him tucking his dick back in his pants. You heart broke under that golden smile, on his gleaming white teeth only faint pinkish hint of how much of your blood he had stolen. Weakly you nodded, the fragile hope of being his even once more dizzyingly erotic, you probably moaned just a bit as you were graced with one of his giggles.  
“But now I really gotta go, see you!” Pecking a kiss to your swollen lips once he got up and was just gone. Like had never even been there. As if the smarting throb between your legs had been nothing but the result of a desperate fantasy. With fingers burning with painful tingle of finally getting enough blood you started collecting the scattered buttons of your uniform.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it to the end xD I hope it wasn’t too painful! Or if it was well, you can tell me. IDK if some people find this Kou to be totally OOC, but for me it was totally in character xD  
> As always I appreciate feedback a lot, as I am ever grateful for every kudos I get ^-^ AND I’m sorry I never write anything I’m supposed to, I’ve given up with myself already :’(


End file.
